kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Sector V Treehouse
The Sector V Treehouse is the main headquarters for Sector V. It is built in a giant tree that grows from in the center of Numbuh 1's house (the tree is 560 years old, as Numbuh 2 notices in Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y.), with various salvaged vehicles, like the bow of a ship, and the nose of a space shuttle integrated into the tree. The operatives live, sleep, eat and protect themselves from adult attacks in it. First seen in Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N., the treehouse is normally attacked by villains day and night. It was briefly turned into a villain by the treehouse computer in Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. ''Numbuh 2 mentioned being ready to upload the computer system into the rebuilt treehouse, jokingly saying how he hoped for different results, in ''Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.. Its final appearance was in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. Rooms Main Rooms *'The Briefing Room:' The main room, the large dome on top, where operatives receive mission specs and other news from the sector leader, explaining from the podium. Consoles and controls line the edge of the room, and 2x4 tech is built into the ceiling, along with a green-beamed holographic projector. A large balcony surrounds the exterior, and a large satellite dish is mounted to the very top of the dome. This room was then used as an arena in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. * Mission Prep Room: The communications room where Global Command assigns Sector V their missions. * Main Hangar: Not to be confused with Numbuh 2's room, this room is often where Sector V boards their ships to go on missions. Crafts like the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. take off and land here via an opening roof. The hangar also features several transportation tubes to bring each member to the room. Occasionally, tennis ball probes are released from here for information-gathering purposes. Operative Rooms *'Numbuh 1's room: '''More of a storage room than a bedroom, Numbuh 1 sleeps on a bed in the midst of boxes full of KND junk. This room was first seen in ''Operation: T.H.E.-F.L.Y. by the Robotic Fly sent by the DCFDTL (Delightful Children From Down The Lane), where he has a trampoline bed. Other episodes show Numbuh 1 in a different bed made out of a bulldozer's scoop. Numbuh 1's room might be the best bedroom, because in Operation: F.L.U.S.H. Knightbrace called it, but Mr. Boss kicked him out. *'Numbuh 2's room: '''A hangar. Numbuh 2 sleeps in a cockpit of an F-14 plane (as identified by Father's files) integrated into the wall. It is filled with various vehicles, like the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Vehicle maintenance is performed here when the vehicles are not in the main hangar. *'Numbuh 3's room: Filled with Rainbow Monkeys and other plushies that have her Numbuh painted on. Numbuh 3 even uses a gigantic plushie as a bed. *'Numbuh 4's room: '''More of a training room than a bedroom. A big boxing ring with robots, weapons, and exercise equipment. *'Numbuh 5's room: '''Chic and stylish, her room has a bathroom, DJ system, disco ball, candy bar, pool table, and fireplace. Miscellaneous * '''Power Core: A room containing thousands among thousands of Hamsters powering the treehouse and the defense systems. It used to be powered by guinea pigs. * TV Room: The room where Sector V watch TV and play video games. It also includes an upper deck, a telescope, a fridge, and a carousel. * Kitchen: The room where Sector V eats their meals, such as nachos and Rainbow Munchies cereal. * Cheese Repository: Located on level 67, this room contains a massive tank full of nacho cheese. This came in handy during Operation: L.I.C.E., when Sector V had to fight off the Mutant Lice. * Training Bay: Seen in Operation: T.U.R.N.I.P.. ''This is where members of the team prepare themselves for battle. (usually Numbuh 4) * '''Monitor Room:' Seen in Operation: C.O.L.L.E.G.E. and Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S.; it has hundreds of TV screens used to keep an eye out for trouble or to control search probes. * C.L.A.M.M.A.H. platform: This is the platform used by Numbuh 4 to build the Clam Cannon; it is a platform atop the ship that juts out from the middle of the building. It can be used for vigilance. * Level 72: The 72nd level of the Treehouse. This is where the C.A.T.U.H.P.L.U.N.K. is located, on a circular balcony. * "The Bathroom We Never Use": Seen in Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., when Numbuh 4 had to use this after all the other restrooms were snotified by the Common Cold. The operatives never use this toilet for one good reason: they think it's haunted. * Laundry Attic: A huge room (appearing only in Operation: B.R.I.E.F.) where Sector V dumps their used underwear (except Numbuh 1, who secretly folds his). * Giant Toilet: Appearing in Operation: F.I.S.H.Y., where the KND flush dead fish. * Telescope: A large telescope is seen all the time, but is never used (though one Cartoon Network bumper circa-2004 (during the "City" era) shows the telescope tilting upwards). It is mounted to the top of Numbuh 4's room. Gallery B08a01.jpg|Numbuh 1's room B03a13.jpg|Numbuh 2's room B03a10.jpg|Numbuh 3's room Blown up treehouse.PNG|Blown up Category:Locations Category:Sectors Category:KND Base